Twisted Metal 2 Cheats
Hints & Tips These codes are entered in-game and used to change the heads-up display. Effect Code ------------------------- No Radar Press Select and ← together Rear View Mirror Press Select and → together Weapon List Press Select and ↓ together Change Camera Angle Press Select and ↑ together *For a helicopter view, press Select and up together again. *In multi-player, use the change camera angle code to change the orientation of the screen, switching between vertically and horizontally split. Random Character Select: 'At the character selection screen, press R1 to choose a character at random. 'Shadow's Special Bonus Damage: If you detonate the 'shadow' on a slope, it will do increased damage. 'Easy Kills in Hong Kong: '''In Hong Kong at the docks there are high fences with water behind them. Move against the fence at ground level. When a car approaches, move two car-lengths up and plant a mine. If you do it right, your opponent will fly over your head and fall into the water. He or she will instantly set on fire and be fried within seconds! '''Jump the Fence in Los Angeles: '''Get on top of the tunnel without the teleporter on it. Enter the God Mode code, then face the other tunnel and place a remote bomb at the edge of the tunnel. Now line up your car with the center of the long wooden panel on the near end of the other tunnel. Back up a little, detonate the bomb, and hit your turbos fast. If you did this trick right you'll jump the fence! '''Subway Ride: '''You can recharge your health and specials with this trick. In Hong Kong, enter the subway tracks, then jump on the train and stay there. When you go up through an archway you should here a bang and see the message "Free Train Ride" at the top of the screen. '''Blow up the Hollywood Sign: '''When you start on the first stage drive down on the road and when you see the Hollywood sign on the mountain shoot a couple of missiles at it until the words blow up! '''Blow up the Bridges in Moscow: '''In Moscow, place and detonate a Remote in the very middle of the arena on the purple and green pad. The four bridges will blow-up and weapons will appear after the bridges have disappeared. '''Destroy the "Lightning Tazer" in Moscow: '''In Moscow, you can destroy the "Lightning Tazer." All that you have to do is use a Napalm to shoot it as you jump from one bridge across to the other. '''Blow up the Eiffel Tower: '''In Paris, lay a remote bomb on top of the Eiffel Tower. When you blow it up, it will fall over a form a bridge to the rooftops. For best results, wait for someone to enter the tower before triggering the remote. If your timing is right they'll lose half their life! '''New look for the Statue of Liberty: '''On the New York level find the Statue of liberty and shoot a missile at her. An explosion will occur and she will become a blond in a swimsuit. Shoot a second missile at her and she will become deformed and blow up. '''Defeating Dark Tooth: '''Make sure you have at least 10 remotes, it might be hard to kill the other bosses without remotes, but it's worth it. Next freeze Dark Tooth, and get next to him but make sure he is frozen, then put on your shield, get your remotes and blow him up. It should take him out instantly. Normally it would take a while to blow all the remotes up, but with this code it takes 3 seconds to blow them all. *Here's another method: In the last level, quickly race to a subway that should be straight ahead of you. Once you get there, there should be a wall behind you and an opening in front of you. Dark Tooth will not come back the alley, but he will shoot at you every once in a while. Just keep using your weapons until he is dead. An easy way to wear him down is to first freeze him then use napalm. '''Extra Energy: '''You can gain extra energy on any level where you can run over people. To do so, just run over 10 of the unfortunate victims. Advanced Attacks .]]These Energy Attacks are pushbutton commands entered during gameplay, and they require varying ammounts of energy. The meter is located just above the weapon bay. It slowly recharges on its own. *Freeze Burst: Left, Right, Up *Napalm: Right, Left, Up *High Jump: Up, Up, Left *Energy Shield: Up, Up, Right *Rear Attack: Left, Right, Down *Drop Mine: Right, Left, Down *Invisibility Cloak: Right, Down, Left, Up *Minion's Special: Up, Down, Up, Up, R2. You can hold R2 while pressing Up, Down, Up, Up, also. (Takes Full Energy Meter) *Rear Freeze: Left, Right, Up, Left, Right, Down (Weapon inventory must be empty, or you'll just fire the selected weapon backwards.) *Rear Napalm: Right, Left, Up, Left, Right, Down (Weapon inventory must be empty, or you'll just fire the selected weapon backwards.) *Sell Your Soul: Down, Up, Right, Left, Up, Up, Down, Down (Trades your weapons inventory for extra life. You must have enough power to perform this code as it will empty all your weapons. The more weapons you have, the more life you will receive.) Cheats These codes only work with the DEFAULT controller settings and are used in-game. To undo the cheats, simply re-enter them. When activated and deactivated, a message will appear at the top of the screen in single player. Mega Guns, however, cannot be deactivated. *To activate Homing Napalm, you must obtain 3 of them, and have them selected when you enter the code. *Wheels of Death only seems to work when playing with Axel. It allows you to drive over other vehicles easier, much like Hammerhead's special. This later becomes Axel's alternate Special in ''Twisted Metal: Black, and Twisted Metal (2012). Unlockable Characters These codes are entered at the vehicle selection screen. Neither character has any level passwords, or can be selected as an opponent in Challenge mode Level Passwords Type in these passwords under the tournament page and it will bring you to the level with the specified character. Axel Grasshopper Spectre Thumper Roadkill Level Password -------------------- Moscow O X Δ □ □ _ Paris Δ _ Δ _ _ O Amazonia X X Δ O □ Δ New York O _ _ X _ X Antarctica _ Δ □ X O _ Holland X _ _ Δ □ _ Hong Kong Δ □ □ Δ O Δ Dark Tooth Δ O X Δ □ X Shadow Level Password -------------------- Moscow □ _ _ Δ Δ _ Paris X X O _ Δ X Amazonia X Δ X □ O Δ New York X _ _ X O □ Antarctica O X O O X O Holland O Δ □ Δ □ _ Hong Kong O _ Δ _ □ X Dark Tooth O Δ _ Δ O _ Hammerhead Level Password -------------------- Moscow _ Δ X X X _ Paris _ X Δ □ X Δ Amazonia Δ _ _ _ X O New York Δ Δ X Δ X X Antarctica Δ X Δ O X □ Holland Δ □ □ X □ _ Hong Kong O Δ O □ □ Δ Dark Tooth O O O _ Δ X Mr. Grimm Level Password -------------------- Moscow Δ Δ X X O _ Paris O X Δ O Δ X Amazonia X □ □ Δ Δ Δ New York Δ _ _ O X O Antarctica O Δ X Δ X _ Holland X X Δ _ O X Hong Kong _ X O Δ □ □ Dark Tooth _ □ Δ O O Δ Outlaw 2 Level Password -------------------- Moscow _ X O _ Δ _ Paris Δ Δ X O Δ _ Amazonia Δ □ □ □ Δ _ New York O X Δ Δ Δ _ Antarctica X Δ O X Δ _ Holland X □ □ _ Δ _ Hong Kong _ Δ X □ X X Dark Tooth _ O X _ Δ _ Twister Level Password -------------------- Moscow X _ _ Δ O _ Paris Δ X O O X Δ Amazonia _ Δ □ X □ O New York X Δ X O X _ Antarctica O _ _ X □ Δ Holland _ X X _ _ O Hong Kong X X Δ X □ _ Dark Tooth X □ _ □ Δ O Warthog Level Password -------------------- Moscow Δ _ _ Δ □ _ Paris Δ □ □ □ X □ Amazonia O □ □ O X X New York X □ □ _ X O Antarctica _ X O Δ _ □ Holland Δ X Δ □ _ X Hong Kong O X Δ O _ O Dark Tooth O □ _ O O □ Mr. Slam Level Password -------------------- Moscow X X Δ □ X _ Paris X _ _ O X □ Amazonia O Δ □ _ □ X New York Δ X O □ _ O Antarctica Δ _ Δ O Δ Δ Holland _ O _ _ O _ Hong Kong □ _ _ Δ _ Δ Dark Tooth □ _ □ Δ O X Secret Levels These codes must be entered at the track selection screen for a two player challenge match. If you entered them correctly you will hear a loud noise and the Character Select screen will appear. Level Password ------------------ Suicide Swamp ↑ ↓ → R1 Rooftop Combat ↓ ← R1 ↓ Cyburbia ↓ ↑ L1 R1 Category:Cheats